Milk Does A Body Good
by Bonehead XL
Summary: A story all about a story that was never finished. Features references, homages, steals from several obsurce fanfics you've probabily never heard of. Complete and uncut with all spelling errors intact. Read only while under the influence of drugs.


**Milk does a body good**

By bonehead "I really wish I was Sean Catlett" xl

)9&&$!

Koji looked across the hallway. There she stood. Rika. God, she was beautiful. She walked towards him. Her school skirt flowing around her legs. Koji smiled. Tonight was the night.

"It's crap." Mumbled Max as he swallowed down the last of his tea. He swung around in his chair and looked over at the TV.

"Frank and Rocky's wedding all ready?" Max walked out to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Where does the time go?" He glanced over at the clock. The time was 2:06 A.M. in the morning. Max sighed.

"God, I am so messed up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where am I?" Koji screamed into the darkness.

No one answered.

"What's going on? Where's Rika? Who are you?"

Koji stood in the darkness. His voice echoed off of nowhere and his shadow was reflected on oblivion.

they'reallgonnalaughatyouthey'reallgonnalaughatyouthey'reallgonnalaughatyouthey'reallgonnalaughatyou

"They cut out the 'Once ina While' segment." Chris stated.

"Yeah, I know. They said it was the uncut version too. They kept in 'Superheroes' but left out 'Once ina While.' What a loud of crap. VH1 sucks." Max sat back down at his computer.

"Writer's block?" Chris asked.

"In the worst way." Max started to type again.

"Maybe I can help." Chris walked over to the computer.

"I somehow doubt that." Max stopped talking.

"You know, Max, I always wanted to start a story with a big fight scene." Chris leaned up against Max's desk.

Max rubbed his chin in a thoughtful matter. "That's a good idea."

Max grabbed Chris by the hair and slammed his head down on to the keyboard several times. He then threw Chris up against the wall and punched him in the chest a bunch of times. Chris kicked Max in the chest, sending him flying backwards through the apartment wall. Chris walked towards the gapping hole when Max flew back at him and they both went smashing through the other wall.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

Koji was back in the hallway. He looked on. There was Rika, walking towards him. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he knew he didn't want it to happen again.

"Hey, Rika!" Koji shouted.

Then it all went away and was replaced with a gigantic Mega Block.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

Max smashed the watch under his foot. Chris eyed the remains of the small, green and blue Swatch.

"Was that really necessary?" Chris honked.

"Well, I don't have the directions and I had to shut it up." Max snorted.

Chris started to typed at the com-put-or.

Max noticed. "What are you doing?" He grunted.

"Livening things up a bit." Chris spated all over reality.

01234567891011121314151617180

Koji noticed that things had changed again. Rika continued to walk towards him, but this time, she made it. The two locked lips. Koji hadn't seen this coming, but he wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, everyone was naked.

01234567891011121314151617180

"No!" Max punched Chris into the black hole that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, where he disappeared back into Max's sub-consciousness. "We are not taking the story in that direction."

Max sat back down at his chair and rested his elbows on the keys, causing a whole bunch of gibberish to appear onscreen jn/iIKG:JG?

"God, isn't there enough of that in this story all ready?"

He pressed the backspace button and everything went away.

---

Koji was in white light… White silence… White space… Whatever. He was standing in that thing from the "The Matrix." You know, the big white room with all the guns. Well, he was in that, but without the guns. That would be badass though. With the guns I mean.

Koji was being faced with a boy who looks about in his mid-teens, wearing a blue shirt and some white pants. The boy was sitting in a black leather office chair at a computer. The boy looked over at Koji and sat up straight.

"Oh, you're here all ready. Nice to meet you, I'm God." The boy said.

"What? I thought God was supposed to wear a robe and have a bread."

"You mean, beard. You said bread. God supposes to have a bunch of hair, not a loaf on his face."

"Oh, wow. I guess you are God."

"I'm the closest thing you have to a god, anyway." God walked over and shaked Koji's hand.

"So, God, why have you called me here." Koji, or is it Ken, asked.

"Oh, I'm ending your world." God said causally.

Koji, or Ken, who he really was, shouted. "What? You can't end my world! I was about to make out with Rika!"

"No you weren't. That's why I'm ending your world. Ya' see, Blitz had this contest for the fans to write a Frontier or a Tamers fic, and I decided I'd try both by writing a crossover where Koji and Rika had a relationship. But I was writing Koji like Ken, probably because I never really watched Frontier, and I was writing Rika like Sora, which was all wrong, so I gave up on it on the tenth page."

Koji looked on in shock. He could only say one thing.

"No."

"Yeah, it was a good… WHat?" bOneHEad fell out of his cHaIr.

"I refuse to die. You put to much work into me. You can't kill me."

"Sorry, no, actually I can. I am God, after all." zAcH highlighted the entire document. Koji rushed towards him, his skirt flowing under his legs, but in the end is was tO LaTe… BOOOOM! There went a micro-cosmos.

God sighed. He then mumbled to himself, "I'm missing the Floor Show."

DELETE

11111THE1END111111IT'S1OVER11111111111111111GO1HOME111111111NOW11111


End file.
